Your love Is My Drug
by XXXsinder3llaXXX
Summary: Miley and nick meet first in kindergarden over the years they begin to have feelings for each other,but what happenes when a girl named selena trys to take nick away by giving him what he wants from miley?Her virginity find out in your love is my drug.


First day of kindergarden 1990 Nashville,Tennesse.

Destiny:Mommy,I dont want to go to kindergarden.

Mom:Im sorry sweet heart but you have to go,but dont worry Im sure you'll have tons of fun.*she smiles*

Brandy:Dont worry Sis,I was scared on my first day of kindergarden to butwhen i got there,i made alot of new im scared about going into 4th grade,I'll see you later *walks to class*

Destiny:Okay,but i dont know about this place.*she said as she walked throught the doors of her new school*

when they get to the class room.....

Mrs .swift:*kneels down*Hello sweetie,what might your name be?*she smiles*

Destiny:Destiney hope cyrus.

:what a pretty name!Im ,nice to meet you.

Destiny:nice to meet you to!

:now go sit down next to that little boy over there and wait for class to start.

Destiny:okay.*she walks over to the curly headed boy and sits down*

???:Who are you?

Destiney:Im destiney hope cyrus who are you?

????:Im nick jonas.

Destiney:*smiles* Do you want to be my best friend?

Nick:sure.*he smiles*

they sit down.

:Now class,We have a new student today.

Destiney walks over

:This is you all reamber your first day of kindergarden so i want to be extra nice to Destiney today .And Nickalous you may show destiney around the school.

Nick:*gets up*Okay.*they walk out of the class room*

Destiney:Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Nick:yeah,Joe and 's going to fourth grade and kevinds going to 6th grade.

Destiney:Oh,My big sister brandy is going to class in fourth grade.

Nick:my brother joe is in the same class!.

Later when go back to the classroom.

Bell rings

Destiney:What does that bell mean?

Nick:it means recess!

everyone in the class gets up.

Nick:runs over to the boys to play soccer

Destiney:*walks over to play hopsctoch*Hi

Emiley:What do you want?

Destiney:i wanted to play with you i?

Emiley:No way!

Destiney:Fine,I'll just go play on the monkey bars.

Destiney walks over to the monkey bars and jumps up.

Destiney:One,Two, Three,Four,five si---

Bully:Get off of the monkey bars!there mine!

Destiney:Well i dont see your name on them.*she says matter of factly*

Bully:Fine *pushes her off*

Nick:*sees this and runs*

Destiney:Nick!

Nick:*catches her*Are you alright?

Destiney:I am now thanks

Nick:Okay

Destiney:nick,You can put me down now

Nick:oh yeah.*puts her down*

Nick:stand back destiney

Bully:What are YOU gonna do?

Nick:*trys to hit him but the kid grabbs him by the arm*

Bully:no one to help you now.

Destiney:Why dont you pick on someone your own size!

Bully:Like who?

Destiney:Like me.*stands on her hands and then kicks him in the face.

Bully:Ouch,My eye!*runs off*

Nick:were did you learn to do that?

Destiney:cheerleading.

Nick:Laughs.

Destineys First day of Junior high Nashville Tennesse 1996

Destiney:*on the phone with nick*Nick,Im so exited to start Junior high!but i cant think of what to wear.

Nick:Wear that sunflower dress

Destiney:well,Im not sure,but okay.

Next day

Destineys mom drives to nicks house because she's driving him to school to.

Nick:thank you for takeing me to school.

Mom:No problom!Your like my son!

Destiney's hand moves closer to nick's ,nick notices but destiney doesnt.

Mom:so kids are you exitied about junior high?

Both kids:YES!

destiney hand soon touches nicks hand

Nick grabs it but destiney still doesnt notice.

Mom:*sees there hands and smiles* Okay kids were here!

Destiney:looks over at nick then wispers:comon! (thinks:He's holding my hand.i wonder why?but i hope he doesnt stop)

they get out of the car.

Destiney : comon lets get to class *still holding his hand*(thinking:Im so glad we have the same classes!.)

Nick:okay,* they rush to there lockers* *which are right beside each other*

Destiney:puts her books in the locker and and grabbs everything she needs.

Nick:does the nick says Uh destiney do you want me to hold your books?

Destiney:Uhh Sure and gives them to to him(thinks:I feel so weird around i just notic e how curly his hair is?and how sweet his eyes are? No i cant like him! not my best friend.)

Nick:(thinks:She's beautiful....I love her)So uh heres our class want to sit together?

Destiney:*smiles * sure.

they sit down next to each other Destiney grabs his hand this time she notices.

Nick:looks down and smiles.....(thinks:i think she likes me,but when can i ask her?)

Destiney:(thinks:I cant hold it in any longer,i have to tell him.)Grabs some paper and writes : Do you like me?Just wondering though - him the note

Nick:reads the note,then writes:well that depends do you like me?-nick

Destiney:Writes: i well uh well.......-destiney

Nick:okay?

destiney:raises her hand

:Yes?

Destiney:May i please go to the bathroom?

may.

destiney :gets up and walks to the bathroom

a few minutes later she hears someone in the hall then gets scaredand walks alittle feel something to touch her back and she turns around and jumps then sees nick

Nick:Destiney,do you like me?

Destiney:*cheeks turn red and she looks down*No......

Nick:(thinks:NO!) *his face drops*

Destiney:I love you.

Nick:I love you to.*kisses her cheek*

Destiney:*smiles*

the bell rings and then they look away.

Miley's first day of Seinor year

Miley:Nick Im so exited !

Nick:Me too!

Miley:What should i wear?

Nick:You should wear that that black strapless shirt with your pink looks hot on you.

Miley:Oh thanks.(thinks:Omg i so want to kiss him but i want to wait till the perfect time!

Nick:Welcome(thinks:I cant wait to make out with her,not thats the only reason i love her,it s just she's so sexy!)he said staring at her.

(Authors note:dont worry she went to the bathroom and changed already,the shirt is just really tight but its suppsoed to be like that)

Miley:nick what are you staring at?she looks around

Nick:(thinks:Dang,Shes so hot im glad she wore that skirt her but looks so hot in it)

Miley:*Snaps* NICK!

Nick:what?

Miley:what were you staring at?

Nick:Oh nothing.

Miley:Sure.

They get to nick automaticly follows this blonde girl.

thats the end of this chapter sorry it was so short


End file.
